


While the Cats Away

by devotedtodean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devotedtodean/pseuds/devotedtodean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam get a few minutes alone and make the most of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	While the Cats Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dollylux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dollylux/gifts), [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/gifts).



> As usual, I don't own the beautiful boys, just borrowing them for some fun :D
> 
> First time writing weecest and I'd like to say a big thankyou to Dollylux and Exaggerated_Specificity for their encouragement. <3
> 
> I haven't used any exact ages so hopefully the dialogue will help you to use your imagination.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

They heard the rumble of Bobby's truck as it pulled away from the house, taking him and their dad to the hardware store in town.

Dean's eyes met his little brother's and Sam grinned. The older brother took Sam's hand and they quickly headed up the stairs and into the small spare room they were sharing in Bobby's house.

It had been nearly a week since Dad and Bobby had both been out and left the brothers alone and has Dean had set a ground rule stating  'no making out of any kind when the grown-ups were around'  they couldn't wait to get their hands on each other now.

Sam threw himself on Dean as he climbed onto the bed, showering his cheeks and lips with kisses.

"Mmm love you Dee. Love your soft lips and all these freckles. I wanna kiss every single one of your freckles."

Dean grunted beneath his skinny little brother.

"Another time Sammy, we don't know how long they're gonna be, we don't have much time."

Sam nodded and smiled, his dimples just visible now.

He jumped off Dean and quickly stripped off his t-shirt and shorts. He stood beside the bed in just a small pair of Marvels Heros briefs, waiting as Dean took off his own shirt and lifted his ass to shrug down his jeans and underwear.

" Oh Dee, you're so handsome!"

Sam stared, awestruck, as though he had never seen his brother naked and hard for him before.

Everytime they fooled around Sam couldn't believe how lucky he was that his big brother loved him so much.

"C'mere baby boy."

Dean beckoned Sam with his forefinger.

The youngster scrambled back onto the bed and straddled Dean's hips, his slim thighs squeezing his older brother tightly as he leant forward and sucked and bit at one of Dean's nipples.

"Äh fuck Sammy!" Dean moaned, one hand on Sam's small back, the other tangled in his brothers mop of dark hair.

Sam ground his pert little ass down onto Dean's teenage cock, already large and thick. Pre-cum soaked into the material of the younger Winchester's briefs.

"Why the fuck you still got those on Sammy?" Dean whined.

"I like 'em Dee. They're the ones you picked out." Sam dropped his bottom lip. "Don't you like 'em?"

"I love 'em Sammy, but right now I'd love 'em a hell of a lot more if you weren't wearing 'em." Dean growled.

"Kay Dee."

Sam slid his underwear off and settled his ass back down onto Dean's hard length, the head of Dean's cock visible beneath Sam's balls.

"Ah, s'much better little brother" Dean drawled, moving his hips slightly.

Sam began grinding his naked ass down onto Dean's cock as he reached out to pinch Dean's nipple.

" Oh yeah Sammy, thats good."

Dean's large hands were on Sam's hips, gripping the small bones as Sam continued to rock his hips forwards and backwards.

"Please fuck me Dee" Sam whined. "Please, I want it so bad."

Dean sighed. So did he, he really wanted to see his little Sammy on his cock.

" No Sam. We've talked about this. When you're older I will fuck you so hard you will taste me when I cum, but not yet."

"God Dee! Don't tease.....Can you at least, ya know?"

Sam batted his eyelashes and Dean chuckled.

He brought two fingers up to Sam's mouth and pushed them past his lips.

"Get 'em good and sloppy Sammy."

The younger boy sucked and slurped on the fingers, getting them ready. 

Dean popped them out of Sam's mouth and slipped them down to Sam's tight little hole.

"You ready baby boy?"

"Uh huh, do it Dee."

Sam's voice was whisper quiet as Dean slid the first finger in.

"Ohh" Sam whimpered as Dean sank his finger inside to the knuckle.

" So fuckin' tight Sammy." His big brother gasped as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Sam's ass.

"S'good Dee, so good!"

As Sam began to move his ass in small circles Dean pushed the second finger in alongside the first.

Sam drew in a sharp breath, adjusting to the fuller feeling inside him.

When his little brother was ready Dean pushed up into him .

" Oh my God!" Sam gasped and forced his ass down onto Dean's fingers.

Dean slicked his fingers in and out of Sam as the smaller form on top of him moaned and panted.

"You like me fucking you with my fingers Sammy? Does it feel as good as last time?"

"Mmmmm s'better Dee." 

Dean smiled. He loved making his little Sammy come apart. He curled his fingers as he pushed deep now and rubbed the small knot of nerves he found.

"Dee! Oh God Dee! Do that again!" Sam gasped, his hands flying to the muscles developing on Dean's stomach, his small fingers digging in.

Dean found the sweet spot again and as he stroked it repeatedly he took both of their hard cocks together in his other hand. His own large and leaking pre-cum, Sam's smaller, an angry red and so hard as Dean began to slow jack them.

Sam threw his head back and moaned.

"Fuck Dee!"

"Watch you mouth Sammy."

The sentence was so incongruous in the situation but neither brother noticed as Dean gripped both of their cocks tighter and stroked Sam's prostate over and over.

Sam's slight body was quivering and he dug his short fingernails into Dean's skin.

"Dee! Oh shit Dee, I'm..."

"Let it go Sammy. I got ya baby boy," Dean told him as he angled their cocks towards him, wanting to feel the heat of his little brother's spend on his skin.

Sam keened as he thrust against Dean's heavy dick, fingers still buried againt his nerve endings.

"F f fuck, oh God!"

Hot cum spashed onto the older Winchester's cock and stomach.

"Jesus Sammy, so fucking beautiful when you cum for me."

"Love you Dee," Sam whimpered as his brother stroked him through his orgasm.

" Love you Sammy. Love you so fuckin' much."

After a moment Dean let go of Sam's now sensitive, dick but kept a grip on his own, jerking it roughly.

Sam slid himself off Dean's fingers. Lowering his mouth to his brothers torso, he licked a wide stripe of his own cum from Dean's stomach.

" Oh fuck baby boy, thats so hot!" Dean gasped.

Sam closed his cum filled mouth over the head of Dean's cock and swirled his tongue around as Dean continued to pump his fist over his shaft.

"Shit Sammy! Oh Jesus I'm gonna cum!"

Dean's back arched, his toes curled and his free hand fisted into the bedsheets as Sam's small mouth sank down his cock as far as he could, suckling at his big brother, swallowing every drop of cum that shot out over his tongue, combining with his own.

When Dean lay panting Sam knelt up next to him, resting back on his heels. He brushed his hair out of his eyes and grinned at Dean.

His big brother stroked his cheek affectionately.

A rumbling coughing engine could be heard pulling into the driveway.

"Perfect timing." Dean chuckled, climbing off the bed to pull his jeans on.

"Hey Dee?"

"Yeah Sammy?"

You maybe wanna do something special tomorrow? Go see a movie or something?"

Sam had gotten dressed quickly and came to wrap his arms around his brothers waist.

"Sure Sammy boy, but what's the occasion?" Dean raised his eyebrow as he hugged Sam to him.

"Dean! Tomorrow is January 24th. I can't believe you forgot your own birthday!"

"So it is Sammy," Dean ruffled Sam's hair and smiled warmly. "And there's nobody I'd rather spend my birthday with...ever!"


End file.
